Chronicles of the Crystal
by Laughing my head off
Summary: {No Romance! ^.^} Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts and his friends behind to undergo a special mission with Sirius,Remus, and Mundungus Fletcher. He travels to a new world that, underneath it's beauty, is corrupted by status. He also learns that there is more


CHAPTER ONE  
"That concludes our lesson about the Goblins of the 13th century," Professor Binns finished, in his blank voice. Harry Potter sighed in relief, he thought was going to die of boredom. "In our next lesson, we'll learn about the Summoning Tribe and--" the bell interrupted him, and the students jumped up immediately and hurried out of the classroom. . Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, sighed in relief when they were out of the classroom.  
  
"Phew.. Finally... fresh air." he said, grinning.   
  
Hermione Granger rolled her eyes. "I bet you two weren't paying attention at all!" she scolded.   
  
"We were," Ron argued. "But Professor Binns was so boring..." Hermione folded her arms and glared at Ron. Harry shrugged and as they walked down the corridor, Hermione put a finger thoughtfully on her left cheek.   
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
Hermione shrugged and replied, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what Professor Binns said about the 'Summoning Tribe'." Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Harry away from Hermione.  
  
"Don't go near her! She's going to come up with confusing theories and your brain will explode soon!" he said in a mock-frightened voice.   
  
"Ugh! Ron!" Hermione said in an irritated voice. Ron smiled mischievously and shrugged. How about "Anyway," she said, blatantly addressing Harry. "As I was saying... I think that the Summoning Tribe doesn't exist." Harry blinked--he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.   
  
"Uh... why not?" he asked.   
  
"Well, there's no proof! And the Sihirian Mages were conducting an expedition and all, but all they found were ruins and lots of... Snidgets." Hermione explained.   
  
"Snidgets?" Ron asked, his eyes bulging. "What are those?"   
  
"Oh, honestly, Ron..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
Tell you what, you can babble all you want and pretend Harry and I know all about the Summoning Tribe and Snickets." Ron said.   
  
"Snidgets, Ron!" she said loudly, waving her hands impatiently. "I'd love to 'babble', but I've got Muggle Studies in ten minutes. See you later."  
  
When Hermione was out of earshot, Ron began to snicker. "It's hard to believe that after 5 years she would actually change." Ron said, shaking his head. "Oh well, it's not really surprising, she is a Prefect now..."   
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Mmhmm... yeah, I guess so." Ron looked up and gave him a strange look. Harry stared back at Ron, wondering what was going on.   
  
"C'mon, let's go to Divination. Professor Trelawney's going to be very angry if we're late again." he said.   
  
Harry followed him to the Divination classroom, but when they arrived, they were surprised to see that Professor Trelawney hadn't arrived yet. Ron looked at Harry, puzzled. "That's odd," he said, scratching his head. "Usually she would come before class starts because of her crazy predictions."   
  
Harry and Ron waited patiently for the professor to arrive, but after fifteen minutes, she was still absent. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were sitting in front of them, whispered, "D'you think something's happened to Professor Trelawney?" Lavender shook her head, and then shrugged. "I don't know, Parvati. Perhaps she's got a new prediction..." she suggested.  
  
"Hmmm... I'm getting a vision that Professor Trelawney is in trouble!"   
  
There were "Aaahhs.." from the both.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Honestly, when will they learn that Professor Trelawney's predictions are all... fake?" he whispered, so that the girls wouldn't hear him. Harry shrugged--most of Professor Trelawney's predictions were false, but one or two she made did come true... especially her prediction about Voldemort rising again in Harry's third year. Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall came in, looking puzzled. "Students may go back to their common rooms. It seems that Professor Trelawney is absent for the day." she announced. It looks like even McGonagall doesn't know what's happened to Trelawney,Harry thought to himself.   
  
Ron gave a little whoop when Professor McGonagall left, receiving glares from both Lavender and Parvati. But when they were making their way towards the common room, they heard a scream coming from the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "I wonder what's going on," Harry muttered. "D'you think we should check it out?" Ron asked him.   
  
"No, I'm not in the mood to poke around," Harry replied quietly.   
  
"I still think Trelawney cooked up some insane prediction. Maybe she had this vision that if she comes to class, she wont win the grand prize of a lucky draw," Ron said, laughing at the idea.   
  
Harry smiled faintly and said, "Well, that's quite possible."   
  
"Chocolate frogs," Ron told the Fat Lady. She smiled and swung open, letting them in. The common room was nearly empty, except for their Divination classmates. They went to the back of the common room so that no one would hear them talking. Ron stared at Harry for a moment or two, as though trying to see through him. Harry felt uncomfortable--what was Ron playing at?  
  
"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked him.   
  
"Sorry, Harry. Well... actually, you've been acting odd lately.   
What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Are you worried about something?" Harry shook his head, trying to re-assure Ron. "Nothing's wrong, I'm okay," he replied. "You've been acting pensive lately, Harry. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." Harry said, trying to convince him. Ron didn't look very convinced, but changed the subject. "Do you know about Percy?" he asked Harry.   
  
"No, what happened?" Harry said. "Well, he's been working hard and he's been so obsessed with his work. He would come home at four in the morning, making mum angry and worried. And he's been snapping at everyone lately." Ron explained. "It's really irritating, and last time, when I knocked his door, he blasted the door open. He's getting violent."   
  
"Perhaps he's just stressed?" Harry said.   
  
"No, I don't think so. I think he's hiding something. Like you are," Ron muttered, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Ron, I am hiding nothing. Why wont you believe me?" Harry asked, frustrated.   
  
"You don't have to lie, Harry." Ron said quietly. "I don't want you to tell me anything if you don't want to, but if you want to, you can, you know? Hermione and I will always be available."   
  
"I know," Harry murmured.   
  
Ron sighed loudly and said, "Can you do the fireworks charm again? I need something to cheer me up." Harry rolled his eyes. Cheer him up? And I thought that he was trying to cheer me up, He thought, shaking his head. He picked up his wand and waved it around. "Firalore!" he cried. Fireworks came exploding from his wand, and some students turned to watch.   
  
"Marvelous, Harry." Seamus Finnigan called out.   
  
"Show them the cloud trick," Ron mouthed. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to show off. "Go on, Harry!" Ron said, grinning. Harry sighed, pointed at the window and focused his mind on the clouds. To their enormous delight, a little waft of clouds appeared from Harry's wand and it floated around the common room. Parvati Patil stood up and touched it. It tingled her fingers and she giggled. Suddenly, the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in, her eyes wide when she saw what was happening. "Harry, Ron! What do you think you're doing?!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"He's just showing his tricks, Hermione." Ron said lazily.   
  
"Tricks?" Hermione yelled. "Harry, reverse your charm immediately." Ron looked sourly at Hermione while Harry reversed his Cloud Enchantment Charm.   
  
"I was trying to cheer him up," Ron explained. "He was so down when we came back from Divination."   
  
Hermione looked icily at him and began to scold him. "The Cloud Enchantment Charm is dangerous! Harry doesn't know how to control it, he might be dragging lots of clouds and cause a mist in the common room. You know what happens after that, don't you?"   
  
"I know. Professor McGonagall will come in and take points from Gryffindor, but Hermione, Harry knows how to control the clouds, don't you, Harry?" Ron said, looking pleadingly at Harry. Harry shrugged.   
  
"I suppose so." he replied.   
  
"He said 'I suppose so', Ron! That means that he doesn't know! If I ever catch you telling him to perform that charm again I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said threateningly.   
  
"Come on, Hermione..." Ron said, looking uncomfortable and guilty. "I'm sorry. I wont do it again."   
  
"Harry, that was a neat trick with the clouds," Dean Thomas said. "Seamus and I were wondering if you'd like to show us the fireworks trick again."   
  
Hermione's eyes perked up when she heard the word 'fireworks'. "RON!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ron said, backing away from Hermione. Hermione sighed and waved her hand with an impatient gesture.   
  
"Do you know what's happened to Trelawney?" Harry asked her.   
  
"Oh, yes." Hermione said fervently. "She was in Hogsmeade today, and she was controlled by the Imperius Curse. She tried to attack Professor Dumbledore."   
  
"Trelawney?" Ron gasped, flabbergasted. "Trying to attack Dumbledore? That's strange, Hermione."   
  
"I know," Hermione said. "She's in the Hospital Wing now. She screamed loudly when Professor Dumbledore reversed the Imperius Curse from her. It's very painful."   
  
"Oh, so it was her who screamed," Harry said thoughtfully. "We heard someone screaming from the Hospital Wing while making our way back to the common room."   
  
"I bet she's making predictions in her sleep right now," Ron said jokingly.  
  
"This is not a joking matter, Ron." Hermione said, sounding exactly like Percy. "Someone used one of the three   
Unforgivable Curses on her. That's serious. For all we know--it might be--it might be--You-Know-Who." They looked at Harry, both feeling uncomfortable. Harry had a rough year last year, when he was trying to save Sirius Black from Voldemort.  
  
"It might be," Harry said lightly.   
  
"Well, um, I'm going to do some more patrolling. I'll see you later," Hermione said in a small voice. She stood up and went off, looking rather guilty. Harry turned to Ron and raised his eyebrows. "What's up with her?" he asked.  
  
"She just feels uncomfortable, talking about You-Know-Who in your presence," Ron said quietly.   
  
"Why?" Harry exclaimed, puzzled.   
  
"Well... "  
  
"You both think I'm going to go berserk again just because he killed my parents, not to mention a number of other people?" Harry said, feeling angry. "You know, it would do you both better if you would just forget the past and get on with your lives." He stood up and stomped off, ignoring Ron's calls.   
  
That night, Harry had a restless sleep. He had that dream again... it was the dream that kept him awake for several nights. There was always that fiery red light in his dreams, and the sound of wings beating. And that mystical voice coming from no where... it kept saying, "Come to me... come to me... I am you... You are me... Come to me...." It was too bizarre.   
  
Harry never told anyone about his dreams. He had been having these odd dreams ever since his sixteenth birthday. He tried to assure himself that it meant nothing at all, but knew he was lying to himself. He went to wash his face in the bathroom, and he had a shock. He saw that his scar was burning with red light, but it wasn't painful at all. He touched it, and he could feel something coming through it. It felt like magic. It must be my imagination, he thought, shaking his head. Sure enough, he saw that the red light on his scar had disappeared. I must stop hallucinating, or else I'll end up at St. Mungos with Lockhart, he thought.   
  
* * *   
  
"Come on, Hermione! Don't be such a slowpoke!" Ron called out. He and Harry were making their way out of the castle. They were going to Hogsmeade. Hermione ran, trying to catch up with them both. "Honestly," she said huffily. "Just because I cant run very fast, doesn't mean you have to rub it in." Ron looked apologetically at her and she rolled her eyes.   
  
"I cant wait to get my hands on those Fizzing Whizbees again!" Ron said, licking his lips hungrily. "Oh, Ron, don't eat anymore sweets. You're going to get fat, like Goyle." Hermione advised him.   
  
"What!? And resist myself from the Fizzing Whizbees! Never!" Ron cried, looking disbelievingly at Hermione.   
  
"Let him be, Hermione." Harry said, smiling faintly. "If he   
wants to be as fat as a troll, it's his loss."   
  
"I'm hurt," Ron said in a mock-sad voice. "Nice to see you acting perky-perky today, Potter."   
  
"Your loss," Hermione teased him.   
  
"Harry Potter!" called a familiar voice behind them. The trio turned around to see Dobby the House Elf running towards them, looking breathless. "I have a message from Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Harry blinked, surprised. "What is it,   
  
Dobby?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, sir!" "Can't this wait?" Harry asked him.   
  
"No, it can't be waited, Harry Potter! Professor Dumbledore says it's urgent!" Dobby explained, his ears flapping.   
  
"Very well," Harry said. Then, he turned to Ron and   
  
Hermione, who looked curious themselves. "I suppose I'll   
meet you at Hogsmeade later, if I have time." he said finally.   
  
"Sure," they said.   
  
"See you," Harry muttered, waving at them.   
  
Harry followed Dobby to Professor Dumbledore's office. "I wonder what's going on," he said wonderingly. "Do you have any idea, Dobby?" Dobby shook his head, tugging on his small purple hat that Harry gave him last year with both hands. When they arrived in front of the gargoyle statue,   
Harry turned to Dobby.   
  
"The password is 'fizzing whizbees', sir! Good luck!" he said, smiling at him. Dobby ran off, leaving Harry.   
  
How ironic, Harry thought, smiling. Fizzing whizbees.   
  
"Fizzing whizbees," he said. The gargoyle split apart, showing him the spiral stairs that lead the way to the Headmaster's office. Harry went up the spiral stairs and knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. "Come in, Harry." he heard the Headmaster's faint voice. Harry went in, and saw that Professor Dumbledore wasn't alone. In fact, he was with two other wizards, Remus Lupin, and another wizard he didn't know.   
  
A familiar looking black dog was there too. Sirius changed into his human form and smiled at Harry. "Hello, Harry." Lupin said, smiling at him too. Harry glanced at Professor Dumbledore--confused. What was this all about? "Harry, may I introduce you to Mundungus Fletcher," Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing at the old-looking wizard. He looked grumpy, and yet friendly at the same time. Harry shook his hand cordially. "Is there anything wrong, professor?" Harry asked the Headmaster.   
  
"Wrong? Yes, something is very wrong, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said seriously. "We've been suspecting that the most powerful kingdom in Sihir is making an alliance with Lord Voldemort."   
  
"Sihir?" Harry said, blinking.   
  
"Sihir is a Mage world," Lupin explained. "The kingdom Dumbledore's talking about is Ethelin. The queen of Ethelin, Lamia, wants to conquer the other five nations of Sihir with the help of Voldemort. After they've done that, they are going to conquer the world we're living in next."   
  
"Sirius, Mundungus, Remus and you are going to undergo a difficult task." Professor Dumbledore said. "Go to Sihir and retrieve Princess Rory."   
  
"Uh... why me?" Harry asked. "Such things cannot be asked, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.   
  
"When you said 'retrieve', you meant 'kidnap', I suppose?" Mundungus asked.   
  
"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore said.   
  
"Why kidnap the princess? As a ransom?" Sirius asked, looking confused as Harry, only Harry was much confused than he was.   
  
"We need her to help us." Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "I received these orders from the Prime Minister of Hume."   
  
"Hume?" Lupin echoed, raising his eyebrows. "Why would Hume want to kidnap the princess? I thought Hume and Ethelin had very close ties."   
  
"They do, which is one of the reasons this is all quite confusing," he said lightly. Harry knew that it wasn't confusing for him. Dumbledore knew everything. "I don't know if I want to do this," Harry interjected. "Why not, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I might be in the way," Harry mumbled.   
"You're not in the way, Potter." Mundungus said gruffly, reminding him of Barty Crouch Jr. who had disguised as Moody in his Fourth Year. "You will be quite useful for this mission, in fact."   
  
"Harry, you may think about it," Lupin said kindly. "We will departing at nine o'clock in the morning tomorrow. We'll be waiting for you at the Hogsmeade station."   
* * *  


Harry met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. The looked flushed and happy--obviously, they had a great time... _without_ him. "Hullo, Harry!" Ron said, and went to him. "Why did Dumbledore call you?" Harry hesitated, wondering if he should tell him about what happened. He decided not to--besides, he knew that the kidnapping wasn't a thing to be bleated around.   
  
"Nothing, really. He just told me how Sirius is doing," Harry lied. "Oh, that's good," Hermione said, smiling at him. "I was hoping that it wasn't anything serious."   
  
That night, Harry told himself that there was no way he was going to help them kidnap the princess. He knew he was going to be in the way, no matter what they said. He was dozing off, until he saw that fiery red light again. Harry opened his eyes immediately and sighed, frustrated. When is this going to end? he thought. He got up and looked out of the window. There was something about the horizon... it was as if there was something awaiting him. That was when he decided to go.   
  
* * *  


Remus checked his watch for the tenth time, wondering if Harry was going to show up. Sirius was getting impatient too, he could see it from his brown dog eyes. "Maybe he's not going to come," Mundungus said, looking around the station. Sirius gave a sigh and said, in a low voice, "I know Harry, he's going to come for sure."   
  
"How many galleons would you like to bet that on?" Mundungus asked him.   
  
"A box of Frog Mints," Sirius said dryly. "I'm _dying _for them."  
  
"Sirius, Mundungus--stop it. Perhaps Harry's not going to come after all. It's already nine o'clock," Remus said, sighing dejectedly. He was hoping that the boy would come with them.   
  
"There he is! You lose! Ha!" Sirius said, barking at Mundungus.   
  
"Hey," Harry said, smiling at them. "I'm sorry if I was late."   
  
"We thought you would never come," Remus said.   
  
"I thought he would come, and Mundungus owes me a box of Frog Mints." Sirius said pointedly.   
  
"Well, should we go now?" Remus said impatiently.   
  
"Open the portal, Mundungus," Sirius said lazily. Mundungus rolled his eyes and waved his wand. A blue portal appeared, but no one seemed to notice it, except for them. Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the portal.  
  
Like it? I'll continue later.   
  



End file.
